


The Scorpion and The Frog

by A_Graph_You_Look_At



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Explicit Language, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, STRONG AU, Sexual Content, Vampire Hunter!Alec, Vampire!Magnus, alec is an asshole, jimon if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Graph_You_Look_At/pseuds/A_Graph_You_Look_At
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know what you are.”  The other’s posture straightened and Alec could hear a little tutting sound.  </p>
<p>“Well, then.”  Alec blinked once and the man was nowhere to be seen.  Anyone else would have been freaked out, but Alec knew better and barely reacted when he felt hot breath on the side of his neck. “What are you waiting for, darling?”</p>
<p>Alec rolled his eyes.  </p>
<p>Vampires.  They were just so dramatic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scorpion and The Frog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lord_Turkish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Turkish/gifts).



> Inspired by the Scorpion and the Frog fable. Let me know if there is anything that I didn't tag or warn for. Tags will change when updated.

“Fuuuuuuuck,” he hissed out, barely even caring that he was surrounded by people on a dance floor that never seemed to end, doing some very inappropriate dancing with a partner that was alternating between licking his neck like a bloodthirsty puppy and grinding against him like a sexcrazed teenager.  It wasn’t the most promising start to a nightclub hook-up, but Alec really didn’t care; he came here to get away no matter what, not to worry about how mind-blowing the sex would be later.  Not that the sex wasn’t mind-blowing  _ sometimes _ , but those times were so few and far between, all Alec hoped for now was a guy that wouldn’t pass out on him in the cab ride home.  

This one seemed in no danger of passing out, however, judging from the way he was frantically grabbing at any part of Alec he could reach.   _ Meth, maybe,  _ Alec thought as the guy (Seamus? Sherlock?) jerked his hips enthusiastically.  He could deal with meth.  LSD was iffy, especially if the trip turned bad halfway through the night.  Ketamine was the big no-no in Alec’s books; his standards may not be very high, but he’d rather his partners be conscious and participating for at least a portion of the evening, thank you very much. 

“You like that?” The guy paused in his salivating to breathe in Alec’s ear, hot and moist and definitely not as sexy as he’d intended.  Instead of answering, Alec yanked on his scruffy brown hair and shoved his tongue down the other’s throat, effectively stopping all conversation.  Alec hated talkers.  Luckily enough for him, they were easily silenced.  

Apparently this one was determined to get on Alec’s nerves, though, because as soon as he couldn’t form words it was all about the moaning.  Alec bit back a groan of disgust and tried to lose himself in the thumping bass and flashing lights that he could see through his eyelids, but it was no use anymore.  Just like that and the magic was gone; Alec was in a dirty warehouse in the Middle of Nowhere, Brooklyn, with a horny teenager-that had probably never gotten properly laid in his life-trying to eat his face while moaning like a 2 cent whore.  

Alec had to break away so he wouldn’t vomit, not even trying to suppress the gag rising in his throat-as if his partner would notice.  He barely looked at the guy (Simon, he remembered suddenly), who was really no more than a kid, before he turned and started walking the other way.  It took a lot of control not to break the wrist of the hand that clamped around his arm.

“But I thought-”

“You thought wrong,” Alec snapped, yanking his arm away easily.  God, the kid was a twig.  

“Fine,” Simon spat, shooting Alec a glare before latching on to the nearest body.  For a moment, Alec considered stealing Simon’s new guy (tall, golden blonde, golden everywhere) just because he could, but turned away with a fresh wave of nausea as the two started tongue-fucking each other’s mouths.  It was disgusting.  All of it was.  The plastic cups and flyers covering the floor, the people strung out in the corners, the girls with their heels in their hands and their breasts spilling out of their two sizes too-small push-up bras.  Alec pushed through the crowds, viciously hoping he was knocking people over as he went, trying to get to the alley access that he knew was here somewhere.  

Cold air hit his face like a slap, and Alec welcomed it with open arms and closed eyes, breathing in the rotten stink of the city he hated calling home.  The metal door slammed shut behind him, echoing againsts the dirty red and brown bricks of the alley and making him feel gloriously alone as he went to lean against the nearest patch of alley wall.  If only he had been right.

“You got a light?” Alec snapped his eyes open at the smooth voice,  following it to a slim figure leaning against the opposite wall.  It was dark in the alley, but Alec could see enough.  He was all spiked hair and tight pants with chains for belts, black lips and red nails filed to points.

_ Fuck, not tonight. _

“Not for you.”  He probably should have gone back inside, but the frigid air was snapping him awake.  Alec could already feel his nerves electrifying, coming back to life.  The figure pushed off the wall with a roll of his body that appealed to Alec more than he wanted to admit and started slinking his way to Alec’s side of the alley. 

“Aw, sugar, don’t be like-”

“I know what you are.”  The other’s posture straightened and Alec could hear a little tutting sound.  

“Well, then.”  Alec blinked once and the man was nowhere to be seen.  Anyone else would have been freaked out, but Alec knew better and barely reacted when he felt hot breath on the side of his neck. “What are you waiting for, darling?”

“What is that supposed to mean?”  Alec asked, exasperated.  Vampires.  They were just so dramatic.  

“Well, usually it’s one of two things,” the man said, and Alec gave in and turned his head to look at the man leaning a shoulder against the wall beside him.  His eyes were a dull red that meant he needed to feed and were lined with black and glitter.  He was much more attractive than Alec would have guessed.  He held up his fingers to count off the “two things” and Alec was faintly surprised when he saw the man’s nails were painted an electric yellow rather than the cliched red and black.  

“Either one, you run screaming for the hills, or two, you drop to your knees and beg me to bring you into the World of the Night and show you its wonders.  I do like the first option, but I’ve discovered there’s quite a lot to be done with the second.  You don’t know how much people would give for eternal life.”  He licked his lips as he eyed Alec in a way that made his skin crawl.  It wasn’t an entirely horrible feeling.  

“Sorry to disappoint you-”

“Magnus.”

“Sorry to disappoint you,  _ Magnus _ , but you’ll not be getting either of those reactions from me.”

Magnus shrugged lightly, “A girl can hope...but fine.  Cards on the table, Blue Eyes.  I know what you are,”  Alec raised an eyebrow, “And my question still stands.”

“That question is...?”

“What are you waiting for?” Magnus smiled a little, predatory kind of smile.  “I’m surprised you didn’t kill me on sight.”

“I’m not here for that.  Not tonight.”

“Then what  _ are _ you here for?”

It was Alec’s turn to shrug.  “The stimulating conversation?” Magnus laughed, warmer than Alec would’ve imagined.  He couldn’t help but give a little laugh in return.  

“It’s all about the sex with you humans,” Magnus teased, eyes alight with mirth Alec had never seen in a leech.  

“Like it isn’t with vampires?” Alec raised an eyebrow in question, smiling when Magnus laughed again, like he’d hoped.

“Touché.  But the question still stands, Sweetcheeks.  If you’re here for sex,”  Magnus leaned in close, letting his almost too sweet breath fan over Alec’s face, “What are you waiting for?”

Alec scoffed, crossing his arms and calling upon years of restraint to pretend to be unaffected.  “I kill your people, not fuck them.”

“Ah, but it’s not my people you’re fucking.” Magnus scooted closer along the wall so his chest was almost pressed against Alec’s side.  Alec was again surprised when he saw that Magnus was almost an inch taller than him; that never happened.  “Just me.  That makes all the difference.”  

“Of course it does,” Alec rolled his eyes.  “Doesn’t make it make sense though.  Aren’t vampires kind of notorious for blurring the lines between playtime and dinnertime?”  Alec felt like he’d won some small battle when Magnus’ mouth tightened.

“And?”

“Well,” Alec huffed out a sigh.  “It kind of sucks for you - no pun intended - if you mix that up with _ me _ .  One drop and you’re dead.”  Magnus’ smile was blinding, showing a full set of perfectly white teeth.  Alec had always wondered how they did that - shouldn’t blood stains be a bitch to get out? 

“Oh, I know.”  Magnus’ voice was almost gleeful, “And with one nick from me, so are you.  Holy water in your coffee goes both ways, dear.”

“Alec.”

“Alec,” Magnus purred out the name in a way that made Alec want to make him say it again.  Well, not so much  _ say _ as scream.  Alec swallowed and tried to distract himself with logic.

“So considering the risk involved for both of us, why even try?”  

“Do I need a reason other than your perfect ass?”  Alec raised his eyebrow again, waiting for the punchline.  Magnus sighed and rolled his eyes, but his smile gave away his amusement.

“Alec, darling, you have no idea what kind bragging rights I would get if I were to bang a Hunter.”  Alec took a moment to let his eyes wander over Magnus, taking in his slim but undoubtedly strong frame, his tight clothes, his honey-colored skin.  What could it hurt, really?  It’s not like he couldn’t kill the vamp in the morning and be done with it.  Besides, Magnus seemed more sober than anyone in the club behind him, not to mention he knew what he was doing;with the way he’d approached him, Alec would bet anything he was a seasoned incubus.  Maybe mind-blowing sex wasn’t out of his reach tonight after all. 

_ Either way, it’s not like he can hurt me.  If he does, we’re both dead. _

Magnus was propped against the alley wall on one arm, examining his nails on his other hand with mock interest as Alec turned away as if to look at the opposite wall of the alley, arms crossed and expression closed.  Magnus looked up from his hand and raised an eyebrow in question. 

“Well?”  Alec huffed out, doing his best to seem disinterested as Magnus pushed himself away from the wall and moved so he was standing in front of Alec, hands on hips expectantly as he placed himself once again in the center of Alec’s attention.  

“Well what,  _ Alec? _ ”  Magnus drew out the name, accenting the hard c then running his tongue lightly over the edge of his front teeth as if savoring the taste.  Alec followed the motion with his eyes shamelessly before looking up to meet Magnus’ lustful gaze.  He just hoped it was the right kind of lust as he uncrossed his arms and braced his foot against the alley’s wall, pushing himself forward so he was inches away from Magnus. 

“What are you waiting for?”

**Author's Note:**

> There is a (fairly sexy) part two for this, but I'm struggling with exactly how I want to finish it. If you're already familiar with the fable, you know how it's supposed to end, but there's always the possibility for a gray area...
> 
> Drop a comment here or poke me at doctorthetwitch.tumblr.com


End file.
